


Best Christmas Ever

by Saraste



Series: FICMAS 2020 [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Ficmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Prompt: “Wait, you’re not going home for Christmas?"
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: FICMAS 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034025
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Best Christmas Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Wait, you’re not going home for Christmas?"

“Wait, you’re not going home for Christmas?"

Stiles looked at Derek like he might have completely lost it. "I'm already home?" Stiles said, sounding and smelling confused, after a moment that stretched between for a little too long to be entirely comfortable.

It warmed Derek's heart to hear that. "I… but what about your dad?" Sheriff Stilinski was a good man, and, more to the point, Stiles' dad, he deserved to have his son home for the holidays.

“He can survive without my glorious presence, and he has Melissa.”

"He's your dad, you should spend Christmas with him. He's family."

Stiles stepped into his space, setting his hands on Derek's hips and drew him in, catching his eyes. "And you're not? I'm wounded."

" _ Oh _ ."

"Yes.  _ Oh. _ "

Stiles kissed him and his affection thrummed through Derek’s bones.

"We could go together?"

And so they did and it was the best Christmas in years.


End file.
